A Fine Summer's Day In December
by MiaMadness
Summary: James and Lily get into another fight, but this time James loses it completely; he snaps a Lily before storming out.  When she goes to find him, the outcome is surprising.  Mainly fluffy.  Fixed any mistakes that I could find, let me know if you find anymore.
1. The Question

After re-reading my stories, I feel embarrassed, they are terrible, and childish, so I have decided to re-write them, and take some of the advice that I was given, but foolishly ignored! So this is my re-write of my story "I love you too" although I am changing the title to something a little more fitting. I hope you enjoy it, and reviews make me smile, so make my day, make me smile and REVIEW

_**A Fine Summers Day In December**_

I could feel the heat of the fire warming my toes, as the wind howled outside making the windows shake quietly in their frames. I snuggled further into the comfy red arm chair and continued to read "Emma", my favourite book by my favourite author, Jane Austen. I've always wanted a romance like Emma and Mr Knightly, best friends who end up falling in love and getting married, I always find that they are the best stories. But instead I get James Potter, who hounds me for dates, even though I have told him several hundred times that I don't want to date nor will I ever want to date him, and that I would rather go out with the Giant Squid before I go out with him … along with a few other choice adjective to describe him, but somehow he always comes bouncing back, and continues to ask me. However, there was no way on earth anyone could get me to go anywhere with that boy voluntarily. Whenever I get into a rant about how much I hate him, my friends all look at each other with knowing smile, as if they expect me to realise something. As if they expect me to realise that I've suddenly fallen in love him or that I'll announce that I've always been in love with him, then they could be waiting for a while because I'd never fall in love with someone like James Potter, being the arrogant bullying toe-rag that he is.

As if he knew that I had been thinking about him, he suddenly appeared by my right shoulder, I knew it was coming before he even said it. The Winter Ball was coming up, which meant another reason for Potter to constantly annoy me, and ask me 100 times a day. Even though we both know my answer will be the same as it has always been for the past 4 years.

"Evans, my love, how are we on this fine summers day?" He said whilst making himself comfy on the armrest of my chair.

"Are you really that dumb Potter? It's the middle of winter, to mention December and not the summer months, and there is a storm outside! There is nothing fine or summery about it! And I am NOT your "love" Now was there something you need, I'm busy right now, and I don't have time for you!" I said without even looking up from my book, although I did glance up at him out of the corner of my eye, just in time to see him ruffling his raven black hair which always seemed to stick up at the back, and always looked soft enough to run your fingers through.

"All I need is for you to say yes, to The Winter Ball, and I'll be happy." He finished, flashing his smile at a me, whilst throwing his arm over the back of my seat.

I looked up at him and blinked. Then blinked again. I kept blinking at him for a good 3 minutes, before he finally spoke.

"Ehhh, you alright there Evans? Do you wanna go see Madam Pomfrey?" He was peering into my emerald green eyes at this point, trying to judge whether he should send someone for her, or if I would reply on my own.

I just looked at him some more before finally sighing.  
>"I wanted to see if you would go away if I didn't answer you for a while, but obviously that doesn't work! So let me put it this way, I don't ever want to go out with you Potter, EVER! You are a bullying, big-headed toe-rag who preys on the misfortune of others; you flirt with anything with a skirt that even glances in your direction! So do me a favour and bugger OFF!"<p>

The end of my little rant came out a bit louder than expected causing the rest of the common room to look over at us, gaining us a lot of unwanted attention. The grin fell of his face so fast you would have thought I had slapped him. What he did next surprised me! I think it surprised the whole common room, as they all stopped talking instantly, and looked over at us.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A HEARTLESS BITCH EVANS? DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU'RE TOO GOOD FOR ME? WELL NEWS FLASH YOU AREN'T! SO YEAH, I DON'T THINK YOU'LL EVER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME ASK YOU OUT AGAIN CAUSE IM FUCKING OUT!"

He screamed, causing me to fly off my chair, and land with a soft thump on the rug beside the fire.

Before I could even stand and yell back at him, he ran out the common room with Remus and Sirus hot on his tail, the latter pausing to look over his shoulder and glare, and mouthing the word "BITCH" at me, before disappearing out of the portrait hole, after their best friend.

I sat stunned on the rug, I could feel the tears burning the side of my eyes, but I refused to cry in the middle of the common room, to give the rest of Gryffindor the satisfaction of seeing me cry, of knowing that James Potter can hurt me. So I calmly gathered up my bag and book, my cheeks on fire, I knew that my face would be matching my red hair at this point, as I could feel that all the eyes in the room were on me, which only made my blush get stronger and began to climb up the cold stone stairs to my room.

I threw all my belongings on to my bed, and made my way towards the bathroom, and turned on the shower, cast a silencing charm around the room for good measure, stripped and climbed in. Only then did I allow myself to finally give in and cry. I must have spent at least half an hour crying before finally getting out the shower with a determined look on my face. I was going to find James Potter, and find out what gives! Find out what made him snap!

I threw on some jeans and an oversized hoodie, used my wand to charm my hair dry, and not even bothering to apply any make-up before flying out my dormitory room door, and down the stairs, jumping the last few in a bid to save time. But in my mad dash to find him, I nearly missed Sirus and Remus sitting in the corner, muttering in low hushed tones, turning about I charged towards them, and demanding to know the exact whereabouts of their messy haired friend, before I hexed them until they told me. I knew by looking at Sirus finding out his whereabouts from them wouldn't be easy, especially after the scene the entire house had witnessed about an hour ago, maybe Remus would sense my desperation.

"What do you want Evans? Break one of our hearts too? Insult us? Go ahead take your best..." I cut Sirus mid-rant!  
>"I'm sorry ok! What I said was way out of line and I'd like to apologise...Face to face." I said cutting Sirus off again.<p>

Sirus just glared at me and close his mouth, so I turn to Remus, and shot him a desperate look.

"Please Remus!" I begged.

"Quidditch pitch Lils, try up in the stands, that's where we left him and if he ain't there then I don't know where he is!" Remus said hesitantly, whilst glancing at Sirus out of the corner of his eye.  
>"Thanks Remus!" I called whilst running out of the common room, I could see Sirus glaring at Remus, who just shrugged and began to say something that I didn't catch.<p>

It wasn't until I got outside that I remember that there was a storm raging, I forced myself against the wind to run towards the Quidditch pitch. Where what I seen just about gave me a heart attack. James Potter was trying to fly in this weather! Well he wasn't getting off the ground very well, but I knew once he was up there was very little chance that he would make it down unharmed, or alive for that matter. I had to stop him before he injured himself, or worse ended up killing himself; cause I knew if that happened that it would always be on my conscious.  
>"JAMES" I screamed. But it got swallowed up in the wind, as he didn't seem to have heard me, this cause me to try and run fast, but the fast I ran the further away the pitch seemed.<br>I was so close to him, when he started to rise, so I took a running leap and tackled him off his broom. I could hear him yell in surprise, but that stopped when we hit the ground, and tumbled to the ground. Suddenly I had a very large and very warm James Potter protecting me from the rain and the cold.

"Evans? What the...? What are you doing here?" His voice radiating shock, then he seemed to remember the way we left things, because he turned cold and unwelcoming, his eyes losing their playfulness and shock and became more cold and hard. I shivered in his arms involuntarily although I'm not sure if it was from the cold, or the look in his eyes.

"Come to insult me a little more? Maybe you wanna make fun of my family now, lemme tell you first I will get mad, and things will get ugly if you..." He stopped, in shock again as I threw my arms around his neck, causing some more of his weight to land on me, but I didn't care. I began sobbing into his rain soaked jumper.

"I'm so sorry Po-James, I never meant any of it, it's just a force of habit now, I felt so bad, I wanted to run after you, but I knew you should calm down first before I came and spoke to you, or it would result in another argument."

James had moved us into a sitting position, so I was sitting in his lap, sobbing my heart out, apologising to him at every breath I could take.  
>"Ssshhhh, hey hey there's no need to cry! It's ok, don't worry about it, it's just been a bad day, I would have gotten over it eventually. I love you Lils, I could never stay mad at you."<br>We both tensed, once we realised what he had said, he had just proclaimed his love for me, even though I insult him daily! Then as cliche as it sounds, everything just seemed to fall into place! I loved him, I mean I think I always have. I think I've love him since 1st year, but I never knew because I was too wrapped up in my own little bubble to realise what was going on.

I smiled at the red faced, stuttering boy in front of me, and I knew I'd always love him. "Ummm, I mean, I ehh I love you as a friend … yeah a friend." He stuttered.  
>My cheeks pink by this point, giggling as I listen to him mutter himself, about how stupid he was about stupid he was for saying that.<br>"James tonight has made me realise something …. I love you too, I think I always have, it's just taking me to think I had lost you to realise it" I said whilst studying the pattern on his soaking jumper.  
>I could almost feel the smile radiating off of him, and the love that was coming off him in waves, it almost made my head spin.<br>"Really Lily? You mean it!" He said, with hope laced in his voice.  
>"I may be a heartless bitch sometimes James, but I'm not that bad. I love you." I finished with a semi-confident smile of my face, not sure how he would take my proclamation of love.<p>

"Oh Lils, you could never be heartless, I know I said you were but I was just thinking of ways to insult you, but I can tell you I regretted saying by the time I had left the common room."

I smiled up at him, "Thanks James that means a lot!"

He just smiled back at me, before glancing down at my lips, as if he was trying to judge if it would be ok, for him to kiss me, or if he tried and I hexed him into next week. So I took the lead for him, I leaned up and planted my lips on his, I could feel him smiling into the kiss before gathering me more firmly in his arms, and leaning more into the kiss.

After a good few minutes he broke it off, both of us breathing heavily. I just smiled up at him, and gave him a hug before standing up.

"Come on lover boy, let's go see Madam Pomfrey about a pepper up potion before we both catch the flu, because I've seen you sick before and lemme tell you it ain't so pretty!" I said, whilst pulling him up into a standing position before slipping under his arm, and beginning our trek back to the castle.  
>"Hmm, lover boy, I could get used to that … by the way, Sirus wants to kill you from hurting me so bad, he's very protective over me, and I don't have a clue why though! I'm the older one!" He said laughing and kissing the top of my head.<p>

"Oh, don't worry about me and Sirus, I'll help him with an essay and we should be good!" I laughed wrapping my arm around his waist.

My chest felt all warm and fuzzy, as I listen to James laugh then launch into a very full and vivid description about how the rest of the school would react to our change in relationship, which included him duel some 6th years, and arguing with Snape.

"James?"  
>"Yes love?"<br>"That's a yes to the Winter Ball, just in case you thought you had to go and find another date to take!"  
>He smiled down at me, and I knew that I had made the right choice by coming to find him, and I knew James and I would be together forever.<p>

_**The End!**_

You have no idea how hard that was too finish, I just couldn't find the right words to put down, so I don't really like the ending, but I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I'm stuck with that for now, unless I decide to change it, which will be very unlikely. I really don't have anything else to say but to make my day, and make me smile by REVIEWING!

Reviewing makes us writers feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D  
><em>MiaMadness<em>


	2. The Ball

THE BALL.

_A drabble, which is a bit of a sequel to my other story "A Fine Summer's Day In December." I've never written anything in this style before so bare with me! I hope you enjoy it! It can also stand on its own._

* * *

><p>She just couldn't believe her eyes when they walked in together, in fact, she was pretty sure that no one could believe their eyes when they walked in! But when they did, she saw green but at the same time she felt her heart break into a million pieces, everything he had said, everything he had promised her was all BULLSHIT! Her friends surrounded her instantly fussing over her, asking her if she was okay every two minutes. She caught Sirus and Remus giving her apologetic looks, and it dawned on her, they knew! They knew that he would pick her.<p>

She could see why he picked her, she was perfect, and her dress was hugging her in all the right places. Next to miss perfect, she felt frumpy, and ugly! She continued to watch them all night, she wasn't even enjoying the ball anymore, she wanted to be where SHE was, and she wanted to be the one in his arms, the one who had his undivided attention.

It wasn't like other boys didn't try and ask her to dance because they did, she DID look pretty, but compared to HER; she was plain. Everything he had ever said to her was swimming round her head, he had promised not to hurt her, he had promised to always love her. He lied.

Just before the dance ended, Sirus had dragged her onto the dance floor; they rotated slowly not listening to the song. She felt his shoulders rise and then fall quickly signifying a sigh, and she knew that he had pulled her out here so that he could defeat his best friend; but she was just tired, and wanted to curl up in her bed and cry over her stupidity.

"He didn't mean to hurt you, you know that right?" She head Sirus mutter over her head, damn her shortness. She didn't signify that she even heard him, but he just continued. "There is something about that girl that Prongs just finds irresistible!" That one stung, she felt it in her heart, why couldn't she be irresistible to him? She heard Sirus continue to defend his best friend, but none of it was sinking it. She was watching them again, she couldn't help it. It was killing her every time he held her hand, or even when simply touched her. She felt like dying when he pulled HER in for a soft kiss. She tuned back into Sirus just as he said "It's always been her, you know, no matter how many other girls he tried to date, he couldn't get her out of his head!

It finally dawned on her, that Sirus was right; she never truly did have his heart, just his attention as he tried to forget about HER. She could never compete with HER. There was no chance that she was winning James back; she knew that now that he had HER that he was never going to let her go. She pulled away abruptly from Sirus, leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. Muttering her thanks, she walked over and collected her friends so that they could all walk back to the common room together.

Just before they reached the door of the Great Hall, she turned to look at them one more time and instead of the usual ping of jealous and hurt, she felt nothing, because she knew, she knew deep down that there was no competing with Lily Evans, she had always had James Potter's heart. She smiled softly and jogged off to join her friends.

* * *

><p><em>I have NO idea where this came from, the words just kept flowing, I don't even know if it makes ANY sense, but I like it. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY, please?<em>

_Mia._


End file.
